


Disposizioni Permanenti

by Phadeharolopade



Series: Three-line Whip series [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hospitals, M/M, Pre-Brexit, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phadeharolopade/pseuds/Phadeharolopade
Summary: Non è che quella mattina Damen si fosse messo in testa di ammazzare qualcuno. Per cui potete immaginare la sua sorpresa, quando invece succede proprio questo.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Three-line Whip series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030386
Kudos: 1





	Disposizioni Permanenti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Standing Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362930) by [Folfar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folfar/pseuds/Folfar). 



“PIANO!” strilla Makedon, che è proprio dietro alla macchina. Damen ha un sussulto e ci dà dentro con i freni.

“Certo che al volante sei proprio una schiappa, D,” proclama Lazar, infilando la testa dentro all’auto, dal finestrino del passeggero.

“No, che _non_ lo è,” scalpita Pallas dietro di lui, indefessamente leale, paonazzo e visibilmente carico come un mulo di quello che è il novanta percento della loro attrezzatura. Lazar invece sta facendo dondolare tra le dita giusto un singolo morsetto, con un’aria da furbastro, segno che è tutta la mattina che sta tormentando l’altro, probabilmente.

“Gesù,” esclama Damen, allarmato dal tremito nelle braccia di Pallas. “Ehi, ti decidi a dargli una mano Laz?”

Lazar lancia fischio oltremodo soddisfatto. “Hai sentito, Pallas, com’è preoccupato! Finalmente, i tuoi sentimenti sono corrisposti!” Pallas ha un gemito di profonda umiliazione, anche se Makedon nel frattempo gli è avvicinato, con la grazia di un elefante, per prendere parte delle scatole. Damen, che solitamente ci sta un po’ più attento, incrocia i suoi occhi, e Pallas allora assume un bel colorito congestionato, farfuglia qualcosa tipo “Devo andare al bagno,” e schizza via. Dalla parte opposta all’ufficio.

Esattamente l’ultima cosa di cui Damen aveva bisogno, oggi.

Prenditi un apprendista, dice il Comune. Se lo fai, vuol dire che hai senso civico, ti dicono. E poi lo paghi di meno, ti dicono, ma a bassa voce. E quando Damen e Nik ne hanno discusso, è venuto fuori che, certo, era una buona idea, perché se hai bisogno di assumere tre arboristi qualificati, a Londra, il problema maggiore è che a) non ce n’è nemmeno uno, dato che la metà di loro si è imboscata nel Dipartimento Forestale, attratta da quel loro delizioso piano pensionistico, e b) i pochi rimasti preferiscono farsi pagare cash, e in nero, così da ciulare il fisco, che _non è_ una cosa molto civica da fare, e c) una volta esclusi gli assenti, i furbetti che evadono le tasse e quelli che lavorano per ditte che non sono la AKIELOS TREES, quello che ti rimane sono i buoni a nulla e gli sfaticati. Pertanto, aveva osservato Nik, molto meglio prendersi un ragazzo senza esperienza e modellarlo nel modo migliore per quel lavoro. Però quando l’ha detto Nik, giuro, suonava meno ambiguo. Anche se non di molto.

Solo che nessuno in Comune aveva pensato di stampare anche un bel dépliant con le istruzioni, chiare e dettagliate, nel caso il tuo apprendista, qualificato e pieno di buona volontà, si fosse infatuato di te al punto da morirti dietro.

Così adesso Damen ha un apprendista a cui, e questo è sempre più drammaticamente lampante, non può neppure rivolgere la parola, e un furgone (che Damen riusciva a guidare benissimo) che ha preso il volo da un mese, grazie a Kastor (e chi altri), che l’ha “preso in prestito” e non l’hai più riportato. E soprattutto che non è più reperibile, e per chiudere in bellezza, Kashel ieri ha messo la parola fine a quella loro cosetta da TBA, in quanto, e buon per lei, si sposta a Manchester, nella squadra delle Man City Ladies. No, non è proprio un buon momento per Damen.

Per cui gli viene spontaneo riassumere, in breve e nel solo modo che conosce, i suoi attuali sentimenti.

“Porca puttana,” gli esce.

Lazar, tuttora appoggiato con nonchalance al finestrino, risponde con una sghignazzata derisoria. “Gli passerà,” afferma.

“Beh, o così, o te lo scopi tu.” Damen si pizzica il setto nasale. “Io non ci penso proprio,” sbuffa, digrignando i denti, “a scoparmi i miei dipendenti.”

Makedon, che ha finito di caricare tutta l’attrezzatura nel bagagliaio, lo chiude con un colpo secco. “Hai finito di tormentare l’apprendista?” muggisce rivolto a Lazar, che gli fa un cenno con la testa, come a dire _forse_. “E tu,” continua Makedon, verso Damen, “che cazzo combini? Cos’era quello? Ce l’hai la patente o no?”

“Perché, per poco, prima non ci lasciavo un piede.”

“Certo,” controbatte Damen, arcigno. “Non solo ho la patente, ma sono anche un conducente esperto”.

Fischio sibilante di Lazar. “Guarda che ci metto un attimo a farti fare tutti i turni di notte finché non molli e te ne vai.” Lo minaccia Damen.

“Quali turni di notte? Noi non ne facciamo,” ribatte Lazar, sciallo. “Non ancora,” lo avverte Damen.

Squilla il cellulare di Makedon. “Nikandros,” risponde lui, a mo’ di saluto. “Eh, mi ha quasi ammazzato, si, è qui. O.k., te lo passo.”

Damen prende il cellulare, con un intimo sospiro di sollievo. Nikandros è un vero toccasana, Nikandros è sempre calmo e razionale.

“Nik,” si lagna. “Non ho ammazzato o _quasi ammazzato_ nessuno.” Makedon accartoccia la faccia in una smorfia.

_Damen_ strepita il telefono _dove sei._

“Non ti ci mettere anche tu,” lo supplica Damen.

_Dovresti già essere qui_ , sbraita Nik. _Avevamo detto alla mezza_.

Damen controlla l’orologio. Sono le…. e venticinque. “No, proprio per niente,” ribatte concitato. “Hanno detto allo scoccare dell’ora!”

Nik ha un ruggito che non sembra nemmeno umano. _Ti ho predisposto un dannatissimo piano di lavoro per un dannatissimo ottimo motivo, va bene, va bene, lasciamo perdere, solo, vieni qui ORA, SUBITO. Si tratta semplicemente di un fottutissimo larice. La macchina è pronta, giusto?_

“Si,” conferma Damen, riluttante. “Ma lo sai che odio dover guidare la Skoda.” Soprattutto perché è inguardabile, ma questo non lo dice. Senza accennare al fatto che inoltre è la metà del furgone e il triplo meno affidabile, ma questo va da sé.

_Allora, forza parti, porca puttana!_ E Nik gli sbatte giù il telefono.

“Che carattere di merda,” risponde Damen, al vuoto, visto che l’altro ha buttato giù.

Makedon si affretta a recuperare il suo cellulare. “Vai, vai,” lo esorta, “levati dalle palle prima che gli esploda la testa. Ci vediamo domani. Noi dobbiamo fare quel lavoro per conto del comune a – uh, “Streatham,” gongola Lazar. “Col furgoncino, e lo guido io.” A Damen non è concesso di guidare il furgoncino. Che fastidio!

“Lazar, sei proprio un bastardo. Mak, aspetti che Pallas torni qui, prima di andare?” domanda, col piede sulla frizione, pronto a partire. “Ha solo bisogno di darsi una calmata.”

Makedon annuisce e batte la mano sul tettuccio dell’auto. “A dopo, capo.” Lazar gli schiocca un saluto con due dita e Damen gli sbuffa dietro. Non è detto che debba essere una giornata così tremenda, in fondo.

-

“Nik,” gli fa Damen, “Ho fatto secco qualcuno. Cioè, quasi fatto secco qualcuno.” “ _Cos…”_ esclama Nikandros.

Damen non farfuglia, non ancora almeno. “Porco mondo, è sbucato fuori proprio in mezzo a due macchine parcheggiate, senza guardare perché era incollato al telefono, e io, porca puttana, ho frenato ma –“ Damen se lo vede ancora davanti, gli occhi blu spalancati dallo spavento, come in un fermo immagine che probabilmente ricorderà per sempre, nell’attimo stesso che il paraurti lo investe, un secondo prima che venga sbalzato contro il parabrezza.

“E’ morto,” afferma, smarrito, ripensando al battito che ha sentito farsi debole e rallentare, sotto le sue dita. “Però gli ho fatto il massaggio cardiaco mentre aspettavo che arrivasse l’ambulanza. Così adesso è di nuovo vivo.” E’ tutto così assurdo.

Nik impreca. _Damen, dove sei?_ “In ospedale,” risponde lui, istupidito. _Sei ferito_ , la sua voce ha un tono allarmato.

“No,” risponde Damen. Ha detto ai paramedici dell’ambulanza che li avrebbe seguiti in ospedale. E li ha seguiti. Gli è andato dietro con l’auto, che adesso ha il parabrezza incrinato e il cofano ammaccato, ed è già un miracolo che nessuno l’abbia fermato per strada.

“Non posso andarmene,” spiega Damen. “Non c’è nessuno qui con lui. Devo restare qui.”

Nik cerca di calmarlo, al telefono, con voce rassicurante. Damen gli spiega dove si trova. Gli spiega dov’è l’auto. E gli riferisce anche cosa gli ha detto il medico di guardia ( _si tratta di aspettare per vedere se si risveglia; c’è stato arresto cardiaco e ci sono danni ai tessuti; siamo abbastanza ottimisti; lei è un familiare?_ ) Poi mette via il cellulare, e si rimette seduto fuori dalla stanza dove si trova ricoverato quell’uomo, e resta lì, in attesa del verdetto.

Verdetto che arriva circa un’ora più tardi, incarnato da un signore molto curato, dai capelli castani e la barbetta corta, un viso cordiale e l’aria sgomenta. Il tipo irrompe dentro il reparto, e si ferma a parlare con l’infermiera che è all’accettazione, poi si dirige a grandi falcate verso Damen, che se ne sta lì seduto, lo sguardo perso fisso nel vuoto.

Del tutto inaspettatamente il tipo gli stringe la mano. “Grazie, davvero,” esclama. “Mi hanno detto che lei è quello che ha chiamato il 999. E’ stato veramente molto gentile a restare qui. Non so dirle quanto le siamo grati, assolutamente,” articola, tutto d’un fiato, sporgendo un po’ la testa per sbirciare attraverso la porta, verso l’altro uomo che giace nel letto, tutto fasciato da cavi e mascherine, ed attaccato al monitor cardiaco che sta rilevando il suo battito.

“Mi scuso,” riprende il tipo con la barbetta, “Perdoni le mie pessime maniere. Mi chiamo Jord – sono un suo amico. Cioè, un amico di Auguste”. “Il suo nome è Auguste?” si informa Damen, Jord annuisce. “Già, già – oddio, ma sono stato proprio il primo ad arrivare, vero? Oh, e non hanno ancora nemmeno aggiornato la sua cartella. Mi scusi, è veramente imperdonabile da parte mia - qual è il suo nome?”

Damen sta osservando l’altro, l’uomo biondo nel letto. Auguste. E pensa depresso, certo è un nome piuttosto impegnativo da tirarsi dietro se uno crepa.

Jord si schiarisce la gola.

“Mi scusi!” Damen sobbalza. “Damianos Akelios. Ma, uh. Damen. Mi chiamano tutti Damen. Si, mi scuso ancora. E’ che – volevo essere sicuro che stesse bene. Gli ho fatto il massaggio cardiaco,” spiega, in tono accorato. Jord, compassionevole, gli posa una mano sulla spalla.

“I paramedici mi hanno detto che non ce l’avrebbe fatta senza di quello” afferma, “lei ha fatto molto più di quel che pensa. Non solo, molto più di quello che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi persona che si fosse trovata a passare di lì. Le assicuro che chiunque le sarebbe davvero grato -“

Qualsiasi persona che si fosse trovata a passare lì. 

“Uh,” ripete Damen. “Come?”

“Beh,” chiarisce Jord, “E’ quello che ho dedotto io. Non pensavo che lei – ah – lavorasse nei paraggi? Damen ha messo sotto Auguste proprio nel bel mezzo di Chelsea; Damen indossa una cintura porta-attrezzi, una canotta e un paio di calzoncini che hanno visto giorni migliori. A sua difesa però bisogna dire che Londra a luglio è ferocemente torrida.

_Jord non lo sa._ Jord non sa che è Damen che ha investito Auguste. Jord è così gentile perché è erroneamente convinto che Damen sia una brava persona, e non il tipo di persona che accidentalmente ammazza i pedoni. Damen deve dirglielo.

“E per caso, ha visto chi lo ha investito?” indaga Jord, “perché sono del tutto sicuro che suo fratello stia pianificando un’azione legale da levare la pelle. E’ un tipo davvero terrificante,“ aggiunge. Potrebbe sembrare uno scherzo, detto così, ma la durezza dello sguardo smentisce che si tratti di una facezia.

Damen non ci sta più con la testa. “Non ho il becco di un quattrino,” esclama, perché il suo cervello non si è ancora rimesso in circolo e, a dirla tutta – gli sta venendo il sospetto che potrebbe anche avere una lieve commozione cerebrale.

“Cosa?” risponde Jord.

“Sono un arborista,” gli spiega Damen, “il che vuol dire che già di mio non faccio molti quattrini, e per di più mio fratello si è fregato tutti i nostri fondi e anche il nostro furgone un mese fà, pertanto siamo proprio a secco. E anche la Skoda, adesso come adesso, probabilmente è da rottamare.” “Aspetti un secondo,” interloquisce Jord.

“Ma capisco benissimo come ci si sente,” prosegue Damen imperterrito, “perché probabilmente anch’io mi farei causa, però lui è sbucato in strada senza nemmeno guardare dove stava andando e sono abbastanza sicuro che era su Twitter perché era concentrato sul suo cellulare, che poi io ho usato per chiamare il 999 e quindi l’ho visto che stava twittando. “Lei è quello che l’ha investito,” Jord è totalmente basito.

“Ehm, si,” ammette Damen abbattuto più che mai. “E non so cosa darei per non averlo fatto.” Jord gonfia le narici come un toro che sta per caricare. “ _Fuori_ di qui,” gli intima.

E Damen obbedisce.

-

Uscito dal reparto, dopo un po’ va letteralmente a sbattere contro uno dei paramedici che aveva incrociato poco prima, quando aveva cercato di uscire dall’edificio. Damen, stordito, arretra di un passo – cosa alquanto inusuale, perché solitamente quando qualcuno va a sbattere contro Damen, di norma è quella persona che finisce lungo distesa per terra. Abbacchiato sta per scusarsi, ma il paramedico, una donna, si affretta a raddrizzarlo.

“Eccolo qua, il nostro eroe,” lo saluta lei. “Ti abbiamo cercato dappertutto!”

Damen si sforza di fare un sorriso, ma a quel punto lo sguardo cordiale di lei sembra farsi un po’ più attento, quasi sospettoso, mentre lo esamina da vicino, stavolta.

Quindi schiocca la lingua. “Potrei scommettere,” gli dice, esaminandogli gli occhi prima da un lato, poi dall’altro, mossa che lo sbalestra abbastanza, “che hai una bella commozione cerebrale, tesoro. Vieni come me, subito.”

E a quel punto, tutto diventa confuso e fluttuante, anche se lui tenta di protestare, per pura forma più che altro, che sta bene, benissimo e che adesso deve andare, perché c’è il suo amico che lo aspetta là fuori, dove c’è la sua auto. “Non penso proprio,” obietta lei, e di colpo intorno a lui tutto diventa un turbinio, dove lui passa di mano in mano, finché – “cavolo, sei proprio bello stazzoso, eh?” – finché non viene piazzato in un letto, guardato a vista, con l’ordine di non muoversi da lì.

Gli hanno detto che vogliono tenerlo in osservazione, per quella notte. Nik arriva con del vestiario e le ciabatte e il cipiglio di uno che vorrebbe prendersi a calci. “Ma non è stata colpa tua,” farfuglia Damen. Nik si acciglia ancora di più, e gli posa una mano sulla fronte, che deve scottare visto che la pelle di Nik è così fresca.

_E’ solo un po’ confuso,_ suona una voce sopra la sua testa. _E si è preso un bel colpo di frusta, comunque meglio se lo teniamo qui in osservazione per ora._

“Sono riuscito a convincere Pallas a non precipitarsi qui, non preoccuparti,” gli mormora Nik.

“Ha ha,” ribatte Damen, con molta, molta cautela, perché ha l’impressione di essere su una giostra e che tutto gli giri intorno, e quindi…sviene.

-

Quando si sveglia il mattino dopo si sente a pezzi. E’ decisamente presto – tipo l’alba, probabilmente – e l’infermiere che è di guardia, chiaramente annoiato a morte, è tutto concentrato sul cellulare. Ed è per questo che si cappotta, letteralmente, allorché Damen gli passa accanto. E Damen fa appena in tempo ad afferrare il telefono prima che questo vada a sfasciarsi contro il pavimento.

Alla faccia della commozione cerebrale, tié.

“Niente paura,” gli dice Damen, in un impeto di generosità. L’assistente lo fissa come se stesse per avere un infarto.

“Vado al bagno,” e Damen indica il corridoio. “D’accordo?”

Cerca di tenere la voce bassa perché gli altri stanno ancora dormendo. Beh, almeno i pazienti dei letti numero due e quattro. Damen giurerebbe che quello del letto numero tre si sta masturbando, ma non sarebbe educato sgamarlo quando questo invece cerca di essere discreto.

L’infermiere, che sta ancora riprendendo fiato, gli fa un cenno come a dire, vai, vai. E lui, _va._

Perché, mettiamola così, chiaro come il sole che non sarebbe ben accetto nella corsia di Auguste…quando lì c’è la sua famiglia in visita. Ma quell’uomo, che è come praticamente morto, è una sua responsabilità, e caschi il mondo, Damen è ben deciso a vegliare su di lui.

E’ una decisione molto nobile e Damen è felice di averla presa. Ma. E’ anche vero che far compagnia a qualcuno che dorme per tutto il tempo non è un gran che elettrizzante. Auguste è attraente, i suoi lineamenti hanno un qualcosa di regale, riflette Damen, ma non è così eccezionale che uno possa passare tutto il tempo a contemplarlo. Sulla sua fronte c’è un ematoma rosso vivido, che mette angoscia a Damen quando lo osserva, e i suoi capelli biondi sono stati rasati tutt’intorno.

Metti sotto uno, e gli tocca anche beccarsi una taglio di capelli atroce: Damen si sente un mostro.

Auguste è davvero in un sonno _profondo_. O forse è in coma. Damen non saprebbe dire se è stato indotto o no, ma è troppo a disagio per informarsi. Se non altro l’infermiera che c’è adesso alla reception non è la stessa che c’era ieri, quando Jord l’ha praticamente cacciato di lì. Anzi, non fa una piega quando lo vede arrivare e sedersi a fianco del letto di Auguste, ma si sa, anche le infermiere sono umane, immagina Damen, e magari questa è solo stanca?

C’è da dire però che Damen, che è forte come un toro e sano come un pesce, non è mai stato in ospedale finora, pertanto non ha molta dimestichezza con questo ambiente. Forse uno può semplicemente entrare ed uscire, così? Vai a saperlo.

E per quanto si scervelli, non ne viene a capo. Probabilmente è per questo che si abbiocca.

\- 

Lo sveglia qualcosa che assomiglia ad una pugnalata, nella coscia, ma più come se gli avessero affondato quattro aghi nella carne. E pensare che era nel bel mezzo di un sogno piuttosto piacevole, dove stava bevendo una birra in compagnia di un Auguste oltremodo ben disposto (“Dovevo guardare la strada, non il cellulare,” ha ammesso questo Auguste, prima di dichiarare che come ringraziamento intende investire nella AKIELOS TREES e che Damen non dovrà più ritrovarsi a guidare quella Skoda traballante).

“Cazzo,” sussulta Damen, e poi rivolto ad Auguste, “Perché cavolo l’hai fatto?”

“Sta _dormendo_ , idiota” ribatte una voce dietro di lui, alquanto stizzita. “E tu chi saresti?”

Damen allunga il collo per voltarsi verso la persona che l’ha assalito, e vede un adolescente esile come un fuscello, avvolto in una felpa col cappuccio che è il doppio di lui. Con un paio di scarpette da balletto classico che gli dondolano attorno al collo. Damen non ha granché a che fare con gli adolescenti, vero, però un ragazzino combinato così effettivamente non l’ha mai visto. Con in mano…

“Ehi, aspetta un attimo,” trasecola, “ma quella è una fottutissima forchetta? Mi hai infilzato con una forchetta?”

Il tipetto mingherlino tira su col naso. “Stavi russando.”

Offeso, Damen indica Auguste, “Beh, non è che lui sia proprio molto ciarliero al momento, no?”

Però non è proprio la cosa giusta da dire al momento. Il ragazzino alza la testa, imbronciato più che mai, e gli lancia un’occhiata velenosa, poi guarda Auguste. Si morde le labbra. Gli trema il mento. In fondo, è quasi ancora un bambino.

“Oddio,” esclama Damen. “No, no, non piangere, e dai,” gli dice, alzandosi. “Guarda, mi sono già dimenticato che hai cercato di infilzarmi. Che sarà mai una forchettata nella coscia tra amici, eh? Vedi, adesso sono in piedi, per cui tu ti siedi qui vicino ad Auguste, e ti renderai conto che sta già andando meglio.”

Fa sedere il ragazzino sulla sedia dov’era lui prima e gli si accuccia vicino, un po’ goffamente, anche perché la coscia gli fa un male cane. Perché quel ragazzino, che ora seduto lì sta piangendo, lo ha praticamente infilzato.

Non è solo la settimana peggiore della sua vita, è anche la più strana in assoluto.

Prende un fazzolettino e glielo passa, e il tipetto lo accetta senza reagire, “Come mai conosci Auguste? E’ tuo…” gli chiede Damen, calcolando la differenza di età tra i due. “Papà?”

Il ragazzetto tira di nuovo su col naso. “No,” spiega, “è il mio tutore.”

“Ah, ecco,” risponde Damen, come se avesse capito benissimo. Non c’ha capito niente, invece.

L’altro si soffia il naso. “Io sono Nicaise,” gli dice poi. “E tu perché sei qui? Li conosco tutti gli amici di Auguste, tu non sei tra loro.”

“Beh, vedi, è che ci stavamo facendo compagnia, cioè come dire, stavamo legando.” Nicaise gli lancia un’occhiata perplessa. “Voglio dire,” si difende Damen, “l’ho visto qui tutto solo.”

Stanno lì tutti e due, uno seduto e l’altro accovacciato, a fissare Auguste per un po’, con in sottofondo il segnale acuto del monitor cardiaco costante come un metronomo. Nicaise si soffia di nuovo il naso. Forte, stavolta.

“Tra poco devo andare,” confessa Damen, riluttante. Non gli sembra giusto lasciare Nicaise lì, tutto solo. “C’ è qualcuno con te? Non pensavo che fosse già l’ora delle visite.”

“Infatti non è ancora ora,” risponde Nicaise, imperturbabile. “Laurent ha detto che le ore di visita valgono solo per gli altri.”

“Giusto,” ammette Damen, “Proprio così.”

E Nicaise, lanciato, continua, “Ha detto che andava a parlare col medico che ha in cura Auguste, perché si sarebbe sentito meglio se riusciva a far piangere qualcun altro. Beh, questo non l’ha detto apertamente. Ma io l’ho capito comunque.”

Poi guarda Damen. “All’inizio ho pensato che fossi uno dei dottori, e che non era corretto che tu dormissi mentre eri in servizio. E’ per questo che ti ho punzecchiato.”

“Alla faccia del punzecchiare, grazie,” ribatte Damen, perché questo genere di cose è importante chiarirle subito. Ad esempio, se Kastor fosse stato educato con un po’ più di risolutezza quando aveva 13 anni, probabilmente non sarebbe diventato lo psicopatico che è adesso. “Comunque, no. Non sono un medico.”

Nicaise stringe gli occhi, insospettito. “Sei scappato da un altro reparto? Sei un pazzoide criminale?”

Damen indica il pigiama che ha addosso. “Non penso che ti lascino circolare vestito così a Broadmoor.”(*)

“Non dovrebbero lasciarti circolare vestito così da _nessuna parte_.”

Vero, il suo pigiama è decisamente antiquato, ma lui ci è affezionato, molto affezionato. Comunque meglio lasciar perdere. Non può pretendere di mettersi a controbattere per vedere chi l’ha vinta, non con un ragazzino il cui – tutore? – è appena stato ospedalizzato. No, non si può fare.

Calma, Damen, stai calmo.

“Parli tu,” risponde piccato. Colpa della commozione cerebrale, sicuramente. “Ti hanno infilato in quella felpa con la speranza che ti duri per i prossimi dieci anni, vista la taglia?”

Nicaise arrossisce. “E’ di Auguste, questa felpa,” sibila. “E poi,” aggiunge, riprendendo sicurezza. “E’ poi va di moda mettersi indumenti oversize. Non che tu possa saperlo, ovviamente.”

Damen accetta il rabbuffo con obiettività. “Mi sa che hai ragione,” ammette. Ed indicando il suo pigiama, aggiunge, “Questo è addirittura del 2009.”

“Già” conclude Nicaise. “Non avevo dubbi.”

Damen con la coda dell’occhio nota che un’infermiera si sta dirigendo verso di loro, e mentalmente si prepara per un bel predicozzo, tipo “lascia in pace quel povero disgraziato che hai ammazzato”. E invece, lei lo saluta con un – “Ehilà! Sei tu Damianos Akielos?”

“In persona,” risponde lui, con un sorrisone a quarantadue denti. “Scommetto che non dovrei stare qui, vero?” E con la coda dell’occhio si accorge che Nicaise lo sta fissando con sospetto.

L’infermiera risponde con una risatina, e poi “No, no, nessun problema. Però è meglio se torni di sopra. Sono un po’ preoccupati, perché sei sparito!”

“Immagino,” annuisce Damen, con la faccia serissima. “Dev’essere un po’ inquietante ritrovarsi con un letto vuoto nel reparto pazzoidi criminali.”

“Guarda che ce l’ho ancora la forchetta, sta attento,” bofonchia Nicaise.

Ed è solo dopo che è uscito, insieme all’infermiera, che si accorge di essersi scordato di chiedere a Nicaise chi è _Laurent_.

-

Certo che gli ospedali sono dei posti decisamente strani. L’infermiera che ha prelevato Damen ha dovuto andare a rispondere al telefono del reparto, così l’ha dovuto sbolognare ad un tipo dall’aria seccata, col camice sporco, che a sua volta si incazza con un altro tizio dai capelli rossi, mezzo stravaccato su un carrello stracolmo di biancheria, per dirgli di piantarla di far finta di aspettare l’ascensore, e di riportare Damen di sopra.

Il rosso lancia un’occhiata a Camice Sporco così carica di odio che perfino Damen per poco non barcolla. “Ma sicuro, dottore,” gli risponde, con un sorriso melenso che più falso non si può. “Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine.”

Però poi il suo atteggiamento cambia di colpo quando si gira verso Damen. “Ah, ma sei tu!” esclama, “ottimo.”

“Il tuo dottore, povero disgraziato, ti ha cercato dappertutto,” gli spiega il tipo a cui è stato appioppato, tutto indaffarato a ricondurlo al suo reparto. “Non che fosse difficile individuarti,” continua allegramente, “alto come sei, e con quella faccia e – beh, tutto il resto. Un dio greco a piede libero, questo almeno è quello che ha detto l’infermiere.”

Un dottore che sta passando di lì, lo sente e, scioccato, tuona “Ancel!”

“Whoops,” esclama Ancel, senza la minima vergogna. “Poco professionale da parte mia, lo ammetto.” E gli strizza l’occhio.

Damen non può fare a meno di ridacchiare, divertito. L’adulazione almeno lo distrae piacevolmente dal pensare ad un ragazzino con problemi comportamentali, che lui ha reso orfano.

“Visto?” osserva Ancel, “va già meglio!”

-

“Non capisco,” dichiara Nikandros, il giorno dopo, in tarda mattinata. “Ma non sta meglio? Perché non può uscire?”

“Come ho già spiegato al Sig. Akielos,“ è un dottore alquanto irritato che gli risponde, “vorremmo fare un paio di ecografie, giusto per essere sicuri che non ci siano altri problemi, ma,” “Il tecnico è a Majorca,” spiega Damen.

Nik chiude gli occhi, esasperato. “E non c’è _nessun_ altro che può farlo? Di certo non saranno tutti a Majorca. E poi, perché Majorca? Cosa sono, gli anni novanta?”

Damen ha saputo che almeno tre dei tecnici sono a Majorca in quanto stanno celebrando la cerimonia per il loro Giuramento Umanistico (*) barra Matrimonio a tre, e non c’è nessuno che può sostituirli, perché _uno_ dei medici ha passato ad un assistente la mononucleosi, per cui adesso metà del personale è ammalato, perché Mills & Boon (*) si saranno di certo sbagliati su un sacco di cose, ma raramente si sono sbagliati sulle relazioni sessuali che intercorrono tra medici, infermieri/e, ecc. Solo che non può dirlo a Nik, lì davanti al dottore, altrimenti Ancel, che gli ha passato un sacco di succosi pettegolezzi per tutto il giorno, potrebbe finire nei guai. 

“A me piace Majorca,” protesta invece, per tutta risposta. Anche a Nik piace Majorca, perché ci sono stati in vacanza una volta e quando sono stati al museo dedicato a Robert Graves, Nik ha pianto, dato che va pazzo per i romanzi epici. Damen si è limitato a farsi spuntare le lacrime appena, appena, ma con un’aria molto nobile.

“Se posso interrompervi,” interloquisce il medico, per niente interessato.

Il nocciolo dell’interruzione è questo: non vogliono dimetterlo senza fargli un’ecografia, che non possono fare senza il tecnico, e non ci sono tecnici disponibili al momento. E comunque il suo è un caso – a bassa priorità,” finisce di spiegare il medico.

_“Bassa priorità”,_ ringhia Nik.

“C’è gente che sta morendo, Nik,” interviene Damen, con un pizzico di giocosa assurdità. Restare ancora in ospedale è una rottura. Però vuol anche dire – Auguste. Un’altra mattina passata ad aspettare che si svegli. Di sicuro ne vale la pena, pensa Damen.

Alla fine Nik se ne va, buttato fuori da un esausto Ancel – _anche se è proprio spettacoloso, quasi quanto te_ – con la promessa di tornare il prima possibile il giorno dopo.

-

La cena ha decisamente un aspetto alquanto sciapo.

“Senti,” gli dice la ragazza che sta distribuendo i pasti col carrello, “Non dico che sia una squisitezza. Quella è una balla che va bene per le nonnine e i bambini. Ma almeno è gratis. Perciò, o lo mangi o lo lasci lì, ma non lamentarti, o.k.?”

Damen concorda, e non appena lei se n’è andata, butta le gambe giù dal letto e va dall’infermiere di guardia.

“Se vado a cercare qualcosa di commestibile hai intenzione di darmi per disperso di nuovo?” L’altro stringe gli occhi. “Hai intenzione di sparire per tre ore di nuovo?” Touché.

“No?” Risponde Damen con un sorriso che vorrebbe essere un pelino mortificato.

L’infermiere sospira. “D’accordo – quaranta minuti al massimo! O ti faccio chiamare con l’altoparlante per tutto l’ospedale.”

“Giuro che sarò a casa prima del coprifuoco, Mammina.” Scherza Damen, e si avventura nel Grande Ignoto alla ricerca di un sandwich.

-

Il problema però è che gli ospedali raramente vengono costruiti in una sola ed unica fase, mentre invece vengono assemblati pezzo dopo pezzo, man mano che arrivano stanziamenti e fondi e si avvicendano vari interessi politici. Il che significa che Damen impiega venti minuti a trovare quella dannata caffetteria, ed è strasicuro che per tornare gli ci vorranno altri 15 minuti, anche se ora conosce la strada.

E come se non bastasse, sono rimasti solo tre sandwich. E tutti e tre hanno un’aria derelitta.

Sta per prendere quello che sembrerebbe il meno squallido, quand’ecco la sua mano entra in collisione con quella di qualcun altro, e le loro dita si aggrovigliano per mezzo secondo, perché le loro due mani si sono incrociate in maniera proprio buffa prima che loro due riescano a ritrarle, allontanandole di colpo.

“Chiedo scusa,” gli si rivolge una voce incantevole, un po’ a sinistra rispetto a dov’è lui adesso, una voce che appartiene a qualcuno ancora più incantevole.

“Non mi sono reso conto che lei non mi aveva visto.”

“Non si preoccupi,” risponde Damen, un po’ intontito. E’ un uomo biondo, molto biondo. “La prego,” Damen si china per leggere l’etichetta, prende il sandwich, e prosegue “questo incomparabile sandwich col prosciutto affumicato, specialità del servizio sanitario nazionale, è tutto suo. E’ il meno che posso fare.”

Lo porge con delicatezza allo sconosciuto, che lo riceve con un guizzo grazioso della bocca che potrebbe essere l’equivalente di un sorriso.

“Ora mi rendo conto del perché non mi ha visto,” osserva l’altro, e le sue parole hanno la rotonda morbidezza dell’accento francese.

“Direi che siamo proprio su piani diversi, lei ed io.”

Anche chinandosi Damen non riesce ad abbassarsi più di tanto. Perfettamente eretto probabilmente lo sovrasterebbe di parecchie spanne. Quel pensiero gli suscita un brivido piacevole.

“Non saprei,” risponde. “Da quaggiù non fa molta differenza.” Poi sorride – e l’altro risponde a sua volta con un lieve, involontario, sorriso.

“Non rimpiangerà il suo sandwich al prosciutto?”

Damen scrolla le spalle. “Starò benone con la crème de la crème, la…“ _che schifo_ , “la maionese col formaggio.

Quella che si dice l’apogeo della cucina Britannica.” 

“Hmm,” risponde l’altro, il che potrebbe quasi essere l’equivalente di un sorriso, se si trattasse di una persona un po’ più espansiva.

Damen sta riflettendo su come potrebbe riuscire a convogliare sia la sua avvenenza come potenziale partner, sia il fatto che non si trova in ospedale a causa di qualche orrendo morbo infettivo, quand’ecco che si avverte, acuto, il crepitio dell’altoparlante.

IL SIG. AKEILOS E’ GENTILMENTE PREGATO DI TORNARE AL REPARTO 4. 

“Cazzo!” scappa detto a Damen, mentre si rialza di botto. “Beccato!” Lancia un ultimo, sconsolato sguardo al sandwich al prosciutto e alla mano, pallida ed elegante, che ora lo sta tenendo.

RIPETO, IL SIG. AKIELOS E’ PREGATO DI TORNARE AL REPARTO 4

“Mi scusi,” offre, rivolto all’uomo biondo, che lo sta osservando con compassato divertimento.

“Mi raccomando, si goda quel sandwich.”

Questi inclina il capo, quasi solenne. Ed una cortina di capelli dorati come il burro fuso gli nasconde il viso. Damen si sente come se gli avessero mollato un pugno nello stomaco. E non sembrerebbe che la commozione cerebrale centri qualcosa, stavolta.

SIG. DAMIANOS AKIELOS LA PREGO DI TORNARE AL REPARTO 4, LE RICORDO CHE L’HA PROMESSO!

Eh sì, l’ha fatto, non è vero? Sospirando, rimette giù il sandwich con la maionese al formaggio e gira sui tacchi. Ma pensa anche che nessuno potrebbe veramente biasimarlo se si volta un’ultima volta per fare l’occhiolino al tipo del sandwich. Al suo ritorno in reparto si cucca una tale ramanzina che si sciroppa il mangime che c’è per cena senza neanche fiatare, sopporta un’intera serata di occhiate storte, e passa ogni secondo a ripensare a quei capelli, a quelle mani affusolate.

-

“Non se ne parla proprio.”

Damen se l’aspettava. Per questo si è preparato.

Sospira, si passa una mano tra i capelli. E così facendo mette in mostra, al meglio, le braccia e scompiglia i suoi riccioli, che scendono ad incorniciargli il volto. Poi assume quell’espressione che gli ha insegnato Jokaste (prima che lo mollasse per suo fratello, poi per uno show televisivo e infine per Hollywood, esattamente in quell’ordine) e che gli serve quando vuole veramente ottenere qualcosa (Questa potrebbe essere la tua kryptonite, hai capito? Morditi il labbro. No, non così, al centro. Giù le sopracciglia. Abbassa il mento e – eccolo lì!”) e con un tono basso e tremulo, azzarda – “ _per favore?_ ”

L’infermiere si dà una manata sul viso. “Porca di quella…. Va bene, vai. Ma guarda di essere di ritorno in tempo per l’eco, o.k. ?”

E con un silenzioso _grazie_ rivolto a qualsiasi divinità in ascolto, Damen esce dal reparto.

L’ultima mattina da poter passare con Auguste. Magari oggi si sveglia. Poco probabile, ma Damen ci spera proprio.

Sono appena le sei e mezza del mattino, ma fuori c’è già chiaro, e Damen sta percorrendo a grandi passi un corridoio punteggiato dalla luce del sole che filtra dalle finestre, diretto al reparto di Auguste. Sembra un buon presagio, come una promessa, come se ogni chiazza di luce intensa e carezzevole intonasse _vivrà, si sveglierà_.

E’ ancora addormentato.

Damen sente la speranza dentro di sé svanire. Chissà da dove gli è uscito quel bizzarro ottimismo di poc’anzi. Il tipo del sandwich non era poi così straordinario.

Si butta giù sulla sedia, e non alza gli occhi nemmeno quando l’infermiera gli posa vicino una tazza di te. “Ancel mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di te,” gli sussurra. ”Puoi restare per tutto il tempo che vuoi.” Così lui resta lì. La sua ecografia è fissata per le dieci. Ha ancora un sacco di tempo.

Starsene seduti lì è altrettanto noioso che restare a fissare Auguste. Così si mette a parlargli. Racconta all’altro che finora ha avuto un anno pessimo, gli racconta della sfortuna, ma anche delle cose positive – il sicamoro che sono riusciti a salvare grazie ad una sfrondatura accurata e all’innesto, il corso di taglio ceduo che ha intenzione di tenere la prossima estate, l’ammirazione che ha manifestato il revisore contabile davanti alla scrupolosa gestione della contabilità da parte di Nik dopo la sparizione di Kastor, i goal che Kashel ha infilato nella sua prima partita da professionista, la prima volta che Pallas si è messo l’imbracatura, l’eccitazione di vedere Jokaste in televisione, eccitazione che gli aveva reso anche molto più accettabile la sofferenza della sua partenza, le battute oscene che Lazar lancia a Pallas per farlo arrossire, la distilleria che Makedon tiene nel retro del garage e di cui lui fa finta di non sapere niente.

“Ma se almeno quella roba si potesse bere, ma puzza come vernice e ha il sapore dei semi di finocchio, il che la rende una combinazione piuttosto inquietante. Nessuno di noi è sicuro di quale percentuale alcolica abbia quel liquido, anche se Lazar giura che dev’essere esattamente il cinquanta percento, ed io sono propenso a credergli. Magari potrei portartene un po’ da assaggiare, quando starai meglio? Bisogna esserci abituati, è vero, ma –“

“Ma guarda,” annuncia una voce dietro di lui. Ha una tonalità bassa, e un leggero accento francese, e soprattutto non suona per nulla divertita. “Ammazzare mio fratello una volta non era abbastanza, hmm? Hai anche intenzione di avvelenarlo.”

Damen si volta. E’ il tipo del sandwich, che se ne sta lì, sulla soglia, come un angelo vendicatore. I raggi del sole che filtrano dalle tapparelle gli accendono i capelli come se fossero d’oro puro. Damen maledisce la sua dannata sfortuna.

“Non ho parole per dirti,” azzarda, “quanto mi dispiace. Sono Damiano Ak-“

“Lo so chi sei,” lo interrompe l’altro. “Ci siamo incontrati, ricordi?”

“Si,” sospira Damen, col cuore in gola. “Certo che me lo ricordo.”

“Jord mi ha raccontato di aver avuto il dispiacere di fare la tua conoscenza.” L’altro si avvicina al letto e allora Damen, goffamente, si sposta. E’ così sbigottito che quasi non vede Nicaise, che è scivolato nella stanza al seguito dell’altro come fosse la sua ombra, mentre il tipo biondo si approssima ad Auguste e gli posa una mano sulla fronte.

Nicaise si raggomitola sulla sedia, dov’era prima Damen, come un gatto, intento ad osservare l’altro uomo che si sta voltando verso Damen.

E che quindi gli lancia un lungo, gelido sguardo. “Se dovesse morire.” La minaccia è implicita, ma ben presente – “io ti rovino,” dichiara.

Fantastico.

“E tu, allora,” ne deduce Damen, “devi essere il fratello.” L’altro aspira rumorosamente col naso, sprezzante.

“Laurent, vero?” Laurent alza di scatto la testa, uno sguardo accusatorio negli occhi. “No, non è che ti sto stalkerando,” si giustifica Damen. “Me l’ha detto Nicaise.”

“Ma davvero,” ribatte Laurent brusco, mentre i suoi occhi si spostano su Nicaise, che sta messaggiando a più non posso, al capezzale di Auguste.

Nicaise gli lancia un’occhiata esasperata. “Laurent, è uno sfigato, non un viscido.”

“Potrei non essere d’accordo sulla prima parte, ma ti ringrazio per la seconda,” commenta Damen, seccato ed un po’ ironico. E con la coda dell’occhio nota un fugace guizzo di divertimento attraversare il volto di Laurent. Che però svanisce subito, perché ora il suo volto è tornato impassibile.

“Anche quella di prima era una battuta, riguardo al distillato di Makedon. A meno che,” e sente la sua voce che continua, “non siate dei patiti degli alcolici fatti in casa, perché in tal caso-“

“No,” risponde Laurent. “Sono sicuro che possiamo farne a meno.”

E’ un palese invito ad andarsene. Ma Damen non solo non vuole andarsene, ma anche sente dentro di sé che non può andarsene, come se qui ci fosse in gioco qualcosa di molto importante, anche se non saprebbe esattamente spiegare cosa.

“Intendo fare qualsiasi cosa per rimediare all’accaduto,” dichiara, senza nemmeno fermarsi a pensare prima. Ed è vero, è proprio quello che vorrebbe fare, il che è la cosa peggiore di questa faccenda. Farebbe davvero qualsiasi cosa, ne è convinto.

Laurent piega leggermente la testa. “Qualsiasi cosa,” ripete, con voce suadente-. “Wow, che offerta. E cosa potrei mai volere da te?”

Damen serra i denti, trattenendo le parole che vorrebbe buttargli addosso, e si concentra invece quello che celano le parole di Laurent, quella sofferenza aspra, la paura angosciosa che si prova quando un congiunto è in pericolo, la paura di poterlo perdere. Si immagina le loro tre teste dorate vicine, le loro lingue taglienti e, in fondo a tutto questo, ripensa con una stretta al cuore a Kastor, a quello che ha fatto, a quello che ha infranto e che non si è minimamente curato di riaggiustare.

“Non lo so,” ammette, invece. Guarda Laurent, fissa quei suoi occhi stupefacenti. “Ma puoi avere tutto. Puoi avere tutto quello che posso darti. Non sono mai,” e qui deglutisce, la gola improvvisamente secca,” stato così sincero in vita mia.”

Nella stanza aleggia un silenzio di tomba. Finché, improvvisamente, dal letto lì a fianco, al pari di una benedizione, emerge una voce, rauca come se fosse fuori uso, “Laurent?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice
> 
> \- Con “Standing Orders” si indicano i criteri che regolano le sessioni parlamentari, chi ha la precedenza, ecc. E non si può certo dire che Damen aderisca alle regole, in genere. 
> 
> \- Questa parte in teoria verrebbe prima dell’altra fic, “Party Lines”, ma a mio avviso dal punto di vista tematico ritengo che comunque quella storia debba precedere questa. Solo che questa non voleva saperne di prendere un tono divertente, per quanto ci abbia provato. Spero ad ogni modo che questo genere di storia, piuttosto ottimista, che narra di come le cose possono a volte sistemarsi al meglio, sia comunque gradita, in tempi così difficili come questi. 
> 
> Note traduzione:
> 
> *Storico ospedale psichiatrico nel Berkshire
> 
> *In Inghilterra è una tipologia di cerimonia civile ideata per persone non religiose che però vogliano comunque avere per il proprio matrimonio una celebrazione molto intima e personale, in cui dichiararsi il proprio amore ed affermare i propri comuni valori, officiata da qualcuno che condivida le loro stesse convinzioni
> 
> *Mills & Boon: una famosa casa editrice britannica specializzata in narrativa romantica.


End file.
